


The climax of stress

by SophiaHoppia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stress, before the road trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: Ignis had one hell of a day at work and even though his mind wants to do nothing more than rest, his body has a different plan.





	The climax of stress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [promnisweek](https://promnisweek.tumblr.com/) day 5, prompt "Ignis fucks Prompto to relieve his stress".
> 
> Beta reader:  
> Eric Panda

Ignis was so done with this day, this week, these councilmen, his job and _everything_. He should have known this day would be hell as soon as he heard this morning that the cleaning lady of the Citadel was sick. He felt sorry for poor Ms. Purga, she really took her job seriously and was always friendly, she didn't deserve to be sick.

And her stand-in shouldn't even be allowed to work. The young lady might have been called on short notice, but a cleaning lady really should know better than to clean a desk where someone is already working on. Even more so, she shouldn't wipe so recklessly that the coffee cup goes flying, splattering its content over Ignis's documents and dress shirt.

The tactician had tried to keep calm, he couldn't destroy this poor little girl who obviously regretted her misdeeds and even knocked her forehead on the desk as she bowed to apologize several times. So even if his voice had been icy, he had told her it could happen to anyone and it wasn't her fault.  
At this point of the day, he'd still told himself that he could manage to get through this day just fine despite the bumpy start. What were a few coffee stains, that had destroyed his always perfect attire, tainting the important documents he had intended to look through once more? Nothing a perfect advisor couldn't handle somehow.

Getting the small cleaning lady to stop apologizing and clean up his desk _for real_ took remarkably long, causing the advisor to miss the time to get another cup of coffee. But Ignis could function without caffeine for a little while. He would just get a can of Ebony during lunch break.

Except that the morning meeting took _way_ longer than planned and he didn't even miss out on his precious Ebony alone but on lunch as well.  
But that was fine.  
He could still live through his noon meeting as well.  
And the afternoon meeting.  
The evening meeting.  
The night meeting...

Ignis was so done even before the last meeting had started. Why weren't any of these councilmen and visitors able to stick to their assigned time to give a speech? There was a reason these meetings got planned ahead and every speaker was told how long he was allowed to talk and how much time was scheduled for following discussions. What was the point in planning everything if no one cared that they overran the deadline?!

The advisor sighed for the umpteenth time today as he was walking home in the dark now, desperately hoping to arrive at his apartment while Prompto was still awake.  
And yes, he _walked_ home, because his car battery had chosen this exact day to die. Since he had returned to his office after the last meeting to prepare the documents he would need tomorrow morning, the Citadel had already been empty when he finally left the premises and wanted to drive home. There had been no one there anymore who he could have asked for a ride and since Gladio was out of town and Prompto didn't have a car of his own, there was no one he would dare to call at this hour of the night. He would just get in touch with a mechanic tomorrow.

Since he had -of course- missed the last train, and didn't like waiting for a taxi, because standing still and waiting was unbearable when he was stressed, he decided to just walk home. A decision he regretted as soon as the rain started to come down with the might of Leviathan, leaving him drenched in no time. He shortly considered calling for a taxi _now_ , but it didn't even matter anymore: He was almost home and wet now anyway. His only hope was that Prompto would still be awake. His lover was spending the week at the advisor's apartment and even if he had to get up early as well, the blond usually stayed up late.

After a stressful day like today, Ignis really enjoyed Prompto's presence, his smile, his cheerful talk, his pleasant smell, his smooth voice, high-pitched moans when Ignis touched his freckled skin and-  
_Wait_. Where were his thoughts going?

The advisor sighed as he lifted his arm to shield his eyes from the rain and the wind whipping against his face. His clothes stuck tightly to his skin and the cold wind made him shiver on his way through the dark night.

It was a blessing when he finally reached his home, fumbling with the keys and letting them fall _twice_ because his fingers were almost numb from the cold until he at last opened the door and went inside his apartment. He was dripping wet and even if he usually didn't walk around without being properly dressed, he wanted to avoid drenching his floor and took off his clothes right at the entrance hall, after putting down his bag as well.

The pleasant smell of home calmed him a little as he walked through the dark flat towards his bedroom. It was quiet and he saw no light, but he still hoped to find his lover laying in bed awake, presumably playing King's Knight on his phone.

It appeared as though destiny didn't want to grant him any luck today as he walked into his bedroom and noticed that Prompto was already asleep. Ignis kept standing beside the bed and studied his lover's face as well as possible in the dark room. He really wanted to wake up his lover. He wanted to complain about everything that had happened today while he cuddled his precious blond boyfriend. He wanted to be told that everything would be alright again tomorrow by Prompto's cheerful but compassionate voice. He wanted to see his lover's energetic and optimistic face, wanted to kiss his red lips, nibble along his soft neck, make him giggle until the laughter turned into moans and-  
Ignis shook his head in a desperate try to stop his thoughts. What was wrong with him? He never was that needy.  
But there he was: standing beside the bed naked, studying his lover's sleeping face, listening to the calm and even breathing and he wanted to do nothing more than to outright _jump_ him.

Ignis sighed and pressed his fingers against his temples. He was probably just tired. Prompto had an early morning as well, the advisor shouldn't wake him up for selfish reasons.

The tactician took a deep breath and quietly made his way to the bathroom, yearning for a hot shower to warm up his body, chilled from the rain - even though there was _one_ part of his body which was suddenly _very_ awake and hot.

Ignis got into the shower cubicle and pondered for a short moment if he should go for a cold shower to calm his _problem_ , but he was already shivering from his walk through the stormy rain and he really could do without a cold.

Turning on the hot water, the advisor couldn't contain a content sigh as he felt his cold skin warming up little by little. He quickly washed himself, his tiredness for once winning over his thoroughness.

As he looked down at his still prominent erection, he sighed in annoyance. He just wanted to sleep, why had his body to rebel against him now of all times? Reluctantly, he leaned against the wall of the shower and closed his eyes as he slowly but firmly stroked himself, the hot water still flowing down his now warmed up body, a contrast to the cold tiles behind him.

He tried to imagine Prompto's hand instead of his own, his partner's skilled fingers exploring his body, his lips kissing along, his seductive voice mumbling sweet nothingness in his ear, but it didn't help him to get off faster. On the contrary, it made him remember that it, in fact, _wasn't_ his lover touching him. Prompto's hand was a little smaller than his own, his fingers a tad shorter, the skin a tiny bit rougher. There was no blond hair tickling his cheek, no soft lips touching his neck, no hot body pressing against his own.

Ignis breathed out in annoyance and even let a silent swearword tumble from his lips as he turned off the water and left the shower cubicle. He was too tired to spend that much time with a meaningless handjob on his own. He would just go to bed and sleep. It wasn't like he was still a horny teenager who couldn't control or ignore his body's needs.

After toweling himself off, the advisor quietly went back to the bedroom and for once opted for sleeping naked since he didn't want to wake up his lover while he searched the closet for his sleeping attire and he was too tired for everything anyway.

Cautious to not make any sudden movements, he elegantly slipped under the covers next to Prompto and immediately took in the pleasant smell of his lover. It always felt like sunshine and home when he was near him. A small smile appeared on his lips for the first time today as he cuddled close to Prompto, pulling an arm around his lover, desperately hoping to not disturb his sleep with this action.

A little sigh left his lover's lips, as Prompto leaned into Ignis's touch, cuddling closer to him, tangling their legs, his stomach now pressed against Ignis's still prominent erection. The advisor took in a sharp breath.

That... might turn into a problem.

He forced his eyes shut and tried to sleep, but even as tired as he was, he couldn't fall asleep. Prompto was still in the land of dreams, his stomach moving and rubbing against the advisor's erection with every deep breath he took.

Ignis noticed his hips slowly going back and forth on their own, trying to meet the little movements of his lover's stomach. He stilled as soon as he realized his action, ashamed at his own behavior and once again tried to sleep.

Without success.

He really shouldn't do this while his lover was asleep, it wasn't proper, but his body was moving on his own and he couldn't stop it. Biting down on his bottom lip, he desperately tried to muffle any sound from escaping from his lips as he slowly rubbed against his lover's body.

He felt his cheeks heating up, not only from the act itself but the embarrassment he felt for giving in to his needs like a horny teenager waking up from a wet dream.

It felt too good to stop.

The friction wasn't strong, but he moved faster with every thrust of his hips, taking in Prompto's alluring smell with every deep breath he took, nuzzling his nose in his lover's hair, enjoying the softness of it, the smell of his shampoo.

"Iggy?"

The advisor stopped, a cold shudder running down his back. Had that been his imagination? This cute voice, hoarse from sleep, immediately making him remember how hoarse Prompto's moans sounded after a few rounds of-

" _Oh_."

Ignis swallowed. _Fuck_. He had woken Prompto up and no matter how much he reflected, he couldn't come up with any reasonable excuse for their current predicament.

"You don't have to stop moving..." Prompto mumbled and placed a sleepy kiss against Ignis's neck.

The tactician couldn't contain a moan as he felt Prompto's lips against his neck. He turned his head to give his lover a better access and his hips bucked again on reflex.

"My apologies," the advisor finally mumbled, but Prompto immediately let out a tired chuckle.  
"I don't mind."  
"Either way, that wasn't proper of me," Ignis said with a bad conscience.  
"Iggy..." Prompto sighed before he placed a soft kiss on the advisor's lips. "You don't need to hold back."  
"But we both have to get up early."  
"I still don't mind. You are only this needy whenever you are way too stressed. Let me help you relieve your stress," the blond whispered seductively and moved his body against the tactician's erection.

Ignis moaned, but still refused to give in. "You really don't have to, darling..."  
"But I _want_ to. What do you need, Iggy? Do you wanna continue like this?" Prompto moved against his lover's erection once more.  
"Or should I use my hand?" He asked between kisses, "Or my mouth? Or my... butt?"  
Ignis moaned and Prompto grinned deviously. The blond knew exactly when he had won and he suddenly seemed way more awake and excited than before.

"You sure?" Ignis wanted to confirm one last time even though the photographer already leaned over him to fish the lube and a condom out of their nightstand.  
"I'm sure," Prompto answered and kissed Ignis on his lips before he added with half-lidded eyes, "Fuck me, Iggy."

Ignis took in a sharp breath before he felt something inside him snap. He quickly grabbed his lover's hips, turned him around and downright threw him on the bed. The blond landed on his stomach and widened his eyes in shock at the sudden movements. The tactician lost no time to pull down his lover's pants and underwear and gave him a little slap on the perfectly rounded ass cheek, making the blond squirm as he got up on his knees, wiggling his ass in the air while he kept his face pressed against his pillow.

At this invitation, the advisor didn't waste any time to insert his first lubed finger into his lover. Prompto moaned as he felt his boyfriend quickly but thoroughly prepare him, while the advisor kissed and mouthed along his back, his free hand brushing over his chest and stomach, teasing him as he purposefully avoided his growing erection.

Ignis tried his best to prepare his lover as much as needed, but he couldn't deny that he was extremely needy and therefore a little rougher and faster than usual. Judging from the moans, which left the blond's mouth, he didn't dislike this treatment, though.

When he felt Prompto meeting the thrusts of his three fingers, he pulled out, causing his lover to whine at the sudden loss, but immediately filled him up with his cock instead. Ignis moaned deeply as he finally felt the familiar tightness around him and grabbed his lover's hips as he started to move at once.

The advisor had half the mind to listen to the blond man's voice for any sound of discomfort, fearing he might have been going too fast or too rough, but his lover only moaned and whined contently, his voice deliciously high-pitched.

Usually, Ignis preferred to take his time, pampering his lover, sometimes even tease him with his slow pace, but tonight he tried to stop thinking and only _feel_.

And he did feel amazing.

There was something special about the little extra tightness around him, about the submissive side his lover was willing to show him today. He loved how Prompto wiggled his hips to turn him on even more, how he buried his face in the cushion, unsuccessfully trying to hide his moans.

Ignis took one of his hands off of Prompto's hips and pulled up his lover's shirt, letting his fingers dance over his back, enjoying the little shudders he caused out of his boyfriend as he tickled his spine.

The tactician took in every sign his lover gave, every twitch of the blond's body urging him on even more, every moan told him he was enjoying this as well.

His hips gained momentum with every thrust, his breath getting shorter along the way, his hair, still wet from the shower, clung to his forehead when he threw back his head, all of a sudden unexpectedly reaching his climax.

The advisor's eyes shot open as the pleasure jolted through his body. He had half the mind to join Prompto's hand and quickly rub the blond to completion as well before he reluctantly left his lover's body and fell down on the mattress right next to him. His eyelids were too heavy to open them once more and it took some time until his labored breath had calmed down again. Prompto was caressing his back and the steady movements were almost lulling him to sleep.

"We need to clean up..." Ignis mumbled although he had no energy left to even move a finger.  
Prompto's cute and delightful chuckle reached his ears, as the blond placed a soft kiss on his head.  
"Just sleep and leave it to me."

The advisor smiled as he relished in the loving touches his boyfriend showered him with, the gentle caress on his back, the soft lips kissing his hair and face, the warmth of another body, the smell of sunshine and the feeling of home...  


**Author's Note:**

> It was nice to write something stress relieving! 
> 
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)   
> 


End file.
